


The Memories Remain...

by MulticolorDragonfly



Series: Once the Fairytale was Over [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Channel Chasers, Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulticolorDragonfly/pseuds/MulticolorDragonfly
Summary: Once you grew up, your fairytale was over.This is the story of what happened to us after we moved on...Or did we?





	The Memories Remain...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents and its character's are copyrighted to Butch Hartman. I only wrote this fanfic for fun :).
> 
> This is the alternate "happy-happy" ending; therefore it replaces the final scene from the original story.

Tommy and Tammy were disappointed at their father's lack of recognition.

\- "We told you that he wouldn't remember anything"- said Wanda as she appeared a huge bowl of ice-cream that the children and Cosmo devoured instantly.- "All the memories and traces of magic are erased from our former Godchildren's life once they grow up"

\- "I know..."- said Tammy sadly, her cheeks stained with chocolate syrup- "But I hoped that Daddy would remember at least  _something_ "

\- "It's a pity that his time-capsule didn't work out in the end"- added Tommy.

\- "There are things that just can't be avoided, no matter how hard you try"- commented Wanda taking her husband's hand.

\- "Especially when  _Da_   _Rules_  are involved"- added Cosmo with a frown.

\- "I wish there was a way to over-rule them"- said Tommy with a frown- "I hate to be bound by them!"

\- "Welcome to my world!"- exclaimed Cosmo. Wanda shook her head.

\- "Cheer up, kids"- she said- "As long as our godchildren, current and former, have a good life, everything else don't matter"

\- "And that's precisely what we are here for!"- Added the green-haired fairy taking out his wand- "And I see a couple of kids that need to have fun right now!"

\- "Yeah!"- Agreed Wanda- "It's a nice summer day and there are a lot of things to do!"

The twins sighed, but decided to let it go in the end.

After all, if the  _magic_  from a couple of  _fairies_  couldn't bring their father's memories back...  _what else could achieve that?_

* * *

Timothy "Tim" Turner was sitting in his office one sunny, spring afternoon. He sighed as he looked through the window, wishing he could be outside and enjoying the day instead of spending it inside, trying to figure out a slogan for a new line of dolls that resembled fairies. He had been working at that the whole morning and not a single idea had appeared on his already blocked mind.

_'And they say that I used to have a vivid imagination'-_ he thought as he turned back to his desk and continued with his "brain-storming". Every time he felt blocked, he would take out a small notebook and begin doodling on it, hoping that a new idea would appear magically between the swirls and silly faces he usually drew.

Despite being barely thirty, Tim was already considered one of the top executives at the Advertising Agency, a spot that had required more than his vivid imagination to achieve. He had found a job a couple of months before he got married as the assistant of one of the now retired executives, who had been impressed by the young man's ability to come up with the most eccentric ideas for almost any occasion or product (despite his average grades).

What started as easy tasks that involved designing a couple of logos- he had followed a major in Graphic Design, after all- soon became simple projects for small clients. The more time Tim spent working, the more he was recognized by his superiors, and that meant not only better positions inside the company, but also the money he needed to provide his family with everything it needed, specially with two babies already on their way. Thank goodness that his parents retired and moved to Florida a couple of months before the twins were born, leaving the old house on their son's grateful hands.

He smiled, thinking on how happy his wife had looked the day they had moved to their "new" home. Without the pressure from paying the rent for the small apartment they had lived in during their first 18 months of marriage, she was able to retire from her job as one of the DimDaily's journalists- with top photographer Chester McBadBat as her colleague- for a couple of years to take care of the babies.

She took it back once the children were six years old and started going to their parent's old Elementary School. For a couple of years they hired Anna, a blonde teenager from down the street, to look after them in the afternoons. The twins and Anna got along pretty well, and she usually told them stories about far-away lands where princesses, dwarves and fairies lived and had crazy adventures together. Tim had listened to a couple of those tales during the afternoons he surprisingly arrived home before his wife, and he had to admit that they were pretty creative, his favorite being the one about the dwarf that fell in love with a married fairy.

_'Anna's imagination would undoubtedly be of great use to me right now_ '- Tim thought as he continued with his doodling. Unfortunately, Anna had moved to New York the year before, so he had been forced to look for another baby-sitter for the twins. But one of the key features from the 2020's was the massive propagation of robots in almost every aspect of the routine life, including child-care. Robots soon replaced the teenage girls that used to take care of the working force's children, and many  _robot-sitters_  agencies appeared like magic all over the city, including " _Victoria's Services for the Precious Gifts from Above"_. Although Tim considered both the name and the owner of that agency  _creepy_ (for reasons he couldn't figure out), he had no other choice but to hire one of the "Vic-bots" to take care of the twins because it was the closest one to the neighborhood. Sure, the kids weren't thrilled at all with the new "nanny", but Tim thought that it was because they missed Anna, and that it was only a matter of time before they got used to it. He never expected that "matter of time" to last almost one year, but in the end the kids stopped complaining  _that_ much about the robot and even seemed  _happier_  than usual.

A  _beep_  from the computer brought Tim back from his memories; a new e-mail had arrived to his inbox. The young man turned to the monitor only to find out that it was just spam and erased it. He stretched his legs and glanced at his note-book, hoping that all his doodling and brain-storming could inspire him. He looked at the first page and took a sip from his coffee, almost spitting it as his eyes read a rather  _peculiar_  phrase.

_Wands and Wings! Floaty Crowny Things!_

Tim shook his head and looked at the note-book again, trying to figure out what could have made him write such an odd sentence. Resting his chin on his elbow he studied the rest of the page, noticing that all the doodles surrounding the phrase resembled little crowns and wands with shiny stars on their tops.

_'Well... at least my unconsciousness is being creative today. It's a catchy phrase'_ \- he thought as he smiled at his  _sudden_  outburst of imagination, but at the same time wondering why he suddenly had an odd feeling of...  _familiarity_. Fairies and all that girly stuff from fairy-tales were more Tammy's or his wife's territory than his, after all.

_\- "Mister Turner"_ \- the artificial, robotic voice from his android secretary was heard from the other side of the door-  _"Your visitor has arrived"_

\- "A visitor?"- He muttered as he remembered that he didn't have any appointments that day. - "Are you sure it is for me?"- he asked once it opened the door and entered the office.

\- "He said he's looking for  _Tim Turner_ , Mr. Turner"- replied the android- "And my database doesn't have any other  _Tim Turner_ registered besides yourself".

Tim glanced towards his organizer to confirm his suspicions, but was suddenly blinded by a weird flash of light. After blinking a couple of times, he opened the red book and looked for the correct page. He almost fell from his chair when he found out that he really had an appointment with someone named  _Jorgen Von Strangle_  at that day and time. It was even written with his hand-writing, so there was no doubt that Tim himself had made it, although he couldn't remember when or how. Not even who was this guy.

\- "My mind surely is playing games at me"- he sighed as looked at his secretary- "Tell Mister..."- he glanced at his organizer- "...Von Strangle to come in"

\- "As you  _wish_ "- replied the android as it left the room, making the man shiver.  _'What is going on with me?'_

But he couldn't wonder about that furthermore, because in that moment a tall, muscular man entered the office with loud steps. Tim looked up at his huge visitor, who had short, white hair and was dressed with military-printed pants and a long, black cloak. Working for an Advertising Agency involved meeting the most eccentric people Tim could have ever imagined, so he wasn't as surprised as someone else could be.

\- "Good afternoon, Mr. Von Strangle"- he greeted as he stood up- "Please, have a seat..."

\- "Greetings,  _not-so-puny-anymore_ human."- Replied the visitor loudly, with a thick Germanic accent- "I never expected it, but I'm glad to see you again"

\- "Excuse me, Mister Von Strangle but..."- said Tim with wide eyes- "... have we met before?"

As an answer, the mysterious visitor started laughing as if Tim had told him a really funny joke- "Adult humans!"- He exclaimed between laughs- "Gullible as ever!"

\- "I'm sorry"- Tim frowned- "But I'm afraid I didn't understand the joke.."- he gestured to the chair in front of his desk before he sat down on his own. Von Strangle followed suit- "Anyway... what can I do for you?"

\- "Glad you asked, because I wanted to get to the point as soon as possible!"- replied Von Strangle, his voice echoing throughout the office.- "I'm here because something  _unexpected_  has just happened"- he glared at Tim and continued- " _Something_  that could change the Fairy World's operation forever!"

\- "Fairy World?"- Tim laughed- "You are from the toy factory, aren't you? I called your marketing executive yesterday and told him that I would have the project ready next Thursday and..."

\- "Silence, Turner!"- The man hollered. Tim stood up.

\- "Just who do you think you are, coming to my office and talking to me like that?"- he exclaimed as he glared at Von Strangle, who smirked.

\- "I see... you are as loud-mouthed as you used to be as a kid"- he also stood up and looked at the young man in the eyes- "I bet that deep inside you are still the same trouble maker that forced me to make several amends to  _Da_   _Rules_ "

Tim backed away, confusion written on his eyes- "What are you talking about? You talk as if you knew me well, but I can't remember you at all..."

\- "Correct, human"- the man took his cloak off, allowing Tim to see a long staff that was hidden inside it, with a huge star shinning on it's top.- "We made sure that you couldn't remember your childhood, just like all the former Godchildren the Force has taken under it's care for thousands of years. However, I never expected  _them_  to figure out a way to over-rule  _Da_   _Rules_ "

Tim was mesmerized by the staff's shiny star, but he shook his head and looked at Von Strangle- " _Them_?"

\- "You must be doing something right, Turner, to be able to get this second chance. However..."- Von Strangle then grabbed Tim by the collar and growled- "...If you try to do  _anything_  funny, like taking advantage of this knowledge or revealing it to  _anybody_ , you won't be the  _only_  one who'll suffer the consequences,  _AM I CLEAR?"_

Tim just nodded, not understanding what Von Strangle was talking about. But that wouldn't last any longer, because in that moment the huge visitor raised his staff and pointed it towards the young man, who instinctively closed his eyes while trying to cover himself with his arms. A strange sound- like a  _poof_ \- was heard and Tim opened his eyes, noting that a strange, green document had appeared on his desk. Von Strangle took out a huge stamp and stomped it on the paper, leaving a big red mark with the word " _VOID"_ on it.

And that's when Tim's world started to change: He suddenly felt very dizzy and had to grasp his chair to keep his balance, as several images that seemed like the illustrations from a very weird fairy-tale invaded his mind. Like pieces from a puzzle, each one of them took the place it had left empty twelve years before, completing once again the whole picture of his childhood.

A childhood that had been blessed with the magic and friendship from his  _Fairy_   _Godparents_.

Jorgen Von Strangle helped the young man standing up, still recovering from the  _process_. Tim blinked a few times and glanced at Jorgen, recognition finally showing on his bright blue eyes.

\- "J... Jorgen?"- He stuttered as he eyed the huge fairy up and down.

\- "The strongest and most muscled fairy in the whole Universe in person, Timmy Turner"- replied the fairy as he patted the human's back with force, almost making him loose his balance again.

Tim blushed- "No one calls me by that nickname anymore..."

\- "I see"- said Jorgen- "Things have changed, haven't them?"

\- "Yeah..."- Tim looked at his surroundings, with an expression that could make anyone wonder if he had just been awakened from a very long slumber. For the first time in twelve years, the young man was looking at the world through the eyes of someone who knew that fairies were real. He glanced at his grown body as he added softly - "... they have".

\- "You are the first grown-up that is allowed to remember our existence"- commented Jorgen- "You are a very lucky human"

For an instant, Tim agreed with Jorgen. He now remembered  _everything_! The magic! The wishes! The magical beings that he thought only existed in Fairy-tales!

But at the same time he remembered  _their_  adventures; the laughs and joys; the nights he spent with them, talking about everything; Wanda's counseling; Cosmo's sense of humor; their friendship; their love and company... that  _wouldn't come back_ just as his memories had.

\- "I'm not so sure about that..."- he whispered as he realized all that- "What use is there in remembering?"- Tim shook his head, his expression showing both sadness and confusion- "It's too late. I'm already an adult, and that means that I've lost them. They are  _gone_  forever"

\- "That's something you'll have to figure out by yourself"- replied the fairy with a very  _uncharacteristic_ soft tone of voice.- "I must leave now"

\- "W... wait!"- Exclaimed Tim- "You've got to help me!"

\- "As I said, you are the very first adult human that is allowed to know about our existence. There are no rules written yet for a situation like yours"- Jorgen took his cloak and raised his wand- "As for your search for answers, I'd start looking inside my  _wallet_  if I were you. Good luck, Turner... and DON'T FORGET MY WARNING!"

The muscled fairy disappeared with a  _poof,_ leaving Tim alone with the new memories and questions that kept appearing in his mind the longer he thought about them.

_'My wallet?'-_ He put his hand inside his pants' pocket and took out his old, brown wallet, emptying it on his desk. He looked through its contents, trying to figure out how could they answer all his questions. A couple of bills, a credit card, an old nickel...

Tim examined the coin as he remembered that he had found it inside his desk when he had been taking his old furniture out from his former bedroom to make space for the twins' cribs. In that very moment, his pregnant wife had entered the room, announcing that  _'it was time'_. A couple of days later, he found the nickel inside his pocket and decided to keep it as a memento from the day he had become a father.

\- "Phillip..."- he whispered, the name appearing almost out of nowhere- "Cosmo left you with me on purpose didn't he?"

Putting the coin inside his pocket, he glanced at his desk one more time, this time noting the pictures he always kept with him wherever he went: A picture of his parents, another one of his wife, a fairly recent picture of his children and, finally, the odd picture he had found inside his time-capsule several months before. He kept it because, despite its weird angle and blur, it brought him pleasant memories from his childhood. Until Jorgen's visit, he remembered the goldfishes that appeared beside his teary-eyed, ten-year-old self as the faithful pets he confided in, making him happy no matter how hard things got.

But now, as he finally was allowed to see their oddly colored eyes and small crowns, Tim could remember them as his Fairy Godparents.

The young man looked at the picture, then back at the one of his children, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn't need to be as smart as AJ to finally figure everything out.

_"Goldfishes... I had a couple just like them when I was your age. Have you named them yet?"_

_"They are Cosmo and Wanda!"_

_"Cosmo and Wanda... They sound familiar..."_

If it weren't for it's lack of organs, Tim's android secretary would have had a heart attack from the sudden and loud way it's boss left his office a couple of seconds later...

* * *

Half an hour later, just as the twins were outside playing in the Tree-house, the Vic-Bot was forced to leave the house earlier than usual. A couple of Goldfishes were floating inside their fishbowl when the bedroom's door opened suddenly and Tim came inside, his cheeks flushed and panting loudly. He dropped his suitcase and approached the fishbowl quickly, as if he feared it would disappear at any moment.

\- "Cosmo?"- He whispered as he peered at the container- "Wanda?"

But the fishes kept swimming absently around their aquatic home

\- "Guys! It's me, T-Timmy... your Godson!"- he stuttered- "You r-remember me, don't you?"

But the fishes didn't seem to react at his words.

\- "I don't know why, but Jorgen went to my office and gave me back my memories!"- He exclaimed- "It was just like waking up from a very weird dream and I..."- closing his eyes, he continued- "... I remember  _everything_  now!"

Noting the absence of response from the creatures, the young man sighed, placing his hand on the fishbowl's cool surface waiting for something to happen. A wink. A smile. A  _poof_.  _Anything_.

But nothing happened.

Smiling sadly, Tim realized that he was just fooling himself: The past was gone and everything had changed, including himself. Those times were now only memories that had been reawakened in his mind and nothing more, no matter how hard he wished for it.

\- "It's been too long... you can't recognize me anymore"- he straightened up, his eyes already watering. - "Perhaps you also forgot everything, like you did with Crocker."

Turning back, he cleaned the unshed tears from his eyes with the back of his hand- "Or maybe I'm just going as crazy as him..."

Feeling stupid and defeated, Tim moved towards the door and picked up his suitcase.

But just before he left the room, a voice from his past called out-  _"We could never forget you, Timmy!"_

Dropping his suitcase in shock, the young man turned around and found himself face to face with the source of his childhood's greatest memories: A couple of small fairies- a green-haired male and a pink-haired female- were floating above the now empty fishbowl, their eyes shinning with joy.

After twelve long years, they were reunited at last.

They didn't say anything else, for Cosmo and Wanda flew towards their former Godson's welcoming arms and hugged him tightly. The human couldn't hold his emotions back any longer and cried, returning the embrace.

They stayed like this for a while, in silence, for there are times when words aren't needed at all to express an emotion.

Once they calmed down, Tim told them everything that had happened that afternoon. Wanda listened to her Godson's story patiently, while Cosmo flew around and studied him, as if he wanted to make sure that the man in front of him was indeed "his Timmy" and not an impostor.

\- "... and then he said that I should start my search for answers inside my wallet"- said Tim as he showed the fairies their old picture, concluding his story- "That's how I found this picture inside it and realized that you were here"

Wanda took the picture and examined it, smiling gently at the memory- "It's like a miracle... like a wish come true for us"

\- "We've missed you so much all these years!"- added Cosmo, blowing his nose on his Godson's tie.

\- "That's why you were so upset that night weren't you?"- asked the young man suddenly. Not sure how to react, the fairies glanced at each other before nodding.

\- "You were so excited about your date and everything, that we didn't want to upset you with our problem"

\- " _Your_  problem!"- Exclaimed Tim angrily- "It was  _my_ problem too! You should have told me! You shouldn't have faced this alone. Besides..."- Tim's eyes saddened- "I... I never was able to say good-bye"

\- "You sort of did that"- said Cosmo, hiding behind his wife- "Just before you left, remember?"

\- "It's not the same and you know it"- Tim stood up and walked to the window- "I didn't know that would be our last time together. You never allowed me to tell you how much you made me laugh, Cosmo, or how much I learned and matured thanks to your advice, Wanda"- leaning against the wall, he sighed- "I forgot everything about your existence, but I always remembered my childhood as the happiest time of my life thanks to you. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you guys..."

\- "And that's why we are so proud of you"- said Wanda softly.

\- "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, you've just told us everything!"- added Cosmo with a proud grin.

\- "Yeah, because  _someone_  decided I should remember you again"- replied the man glaring at his Godfather- "But what if this hadn't happened?"

\- "It wouldn't matter, Timmy"- said Wanda- "Because we already knew everything you've just said. You didn't need to tell us anything; for we could see it clearly in the way you smiled and acted  _finally_ like a civilized being, unlike most members of your gender"

\- "Hey!"- exclaimed both males at the same time as Wanda giggled.

\- "Anyway..."- Tim sat on his son's bed and leaned back- "I wish I knew who let me recover my memories"

Almost by instinct the two fairies raised their wands, but they fell flat with a  _Pffrrt_ -like sound, as it happened every time Da Rules prevented them from granting a wish.

\- "I'm sorry, Sport"- whispered Wanda.

\- "It's OK"- he shrugged- "I don't need my Fairy Godparents anymore"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other, sadness drawn on their faces.

\- "But on the other hand, what I  _really_  need now are my friends"- continued their Godson smiling- "Besides, I'm sure you are already busy looking after  _my_  children, am I right?"

\- "Tell me about it!"- Exclaimed Cosmo between laughs- "We hadn't had so much fun since the time we were  _your_  Godparents"

\- "You can't even imagine the sort of  _crazy_ wishes they have come up with!"- Added Wanda- "But that doesn't mean they are mean children"

\- "Nuh-uh"- agreed Cosmo- "They are very nice kids"

\- "You've done a very good job raising them"- said Wanda softly, but Tim shook his head.

\- "I'm not so sure about that..."- he whispered sadly- "If I were a good father, they wouldn't need you"

\- "Honestly, Timmy!"-Exclaimed the pink-haired fairy- "Do you think  _your_  parents were bad?"

\- "Of course not!"- He answered- "Sure, they made some mistakes, but now I know they did them because they thought it was the best for me"

\- "Well, there's your answer"- said Wanda smiling gently- "You  _are_  a good father and the twins love you very much, despite being a little absent and having the worst taste for baby-sitters in the Universe"- she glared at Tim- "Really, Sport, the  _Vic_ -bot?"

\- "Yeah!"- Said Cosmo- "Even  _I_  learned about bad baby-sitters after suffering  _Vicky_  all those years!"

\- "The Vic-bot is  _not_  like her!"-Explained Tim crossing his arms- "Don't you remember I used to say that I'd be cool to have a robot baby-sitter? That way, if it behave incorrectly I would just re-program it and everything would be all right" ()

\- "Yeah, right"- said Wanda dryly- "Unless they decide to take over the world, like that time you wished we lived in a futuristic world"

Tim opened his mouth to retort his Godmother, but nothing came out from it besides a -" _Man_!"

\- "Ha! Who's right?"- Exclaimed the pink-haired fairy doing a silly dance.- "I am! I am!"

\- "All right! I'll admit the Vic-bot is not precisely the best baby-sitter in the world, but nowadays you can only hire robots to take care of the children. Our jobs keep both my wife and I away from home so long, that I prefer leaving my kids with the Vic-bot than completely alone"- Tim sighed- "And I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I think that leaving me with Vicky was the best thing my parents could do at that time"

\- "Don't worry, sport"- said Wanda- "Although the Vic-bot is the android reincarnation of Vicky, we've been dealing with her nicely all this year"

\- "A year?"- Asked Tim surprised- "That long?"

\- "Sure!"- Cheered Cosmo- "We even celebrated yesterday their  _Fairy-versary_  right here! Boy, was it fun!"

\- "Aww man!"- Groaned the adult- "I wish I were there!"

\- "That's it!"- Exclaimed Wanda suddenly- "That's how you got your memories back!"

\- "Huh?"

\- "The muffin!"- Explained the pink-haired fairy- "Jorgen gave both Tommy and Tammy a magic muffin as a present, and I'm sure you remember what that means"

\- "A rule-free wish!"- Gasped Tim- "Do you think they wished for..."

\- " _We did, Daddy_ "- Tammy's sweet voice was heard from the room's entrance. Both fairies and her father turned at her.

\- "We're sorry for eavesdropping"- said Tommy opening the door- "But when we saw Daddy arrive and throw the Vic-bot out so quickly, we suspected our wish might had worked"

\- "And it did!"- Added Tammy entering the room after her brother- "You remember now, Daddy! Cosmo and Wanda will now be happy!"

The twins ran towards their father and hugged him tightly.

\- "Thank you so much!"- Whispered the man hugging them back- "This... this is the best present someone could ever give me, but you shouldn't had given up your free wish"

\- "I agree"- said Wanda- "But on the other hand, this isn't the first time someone gives up a rule-free wish for our welfare"- she smiled- "I guess it's something that runs in the family"

\- "Hey Tommy!"- Asked Cosmo suddenly- "What happened to your silly pink hat?"

\- "He disobeyed the school bus driver and peered out of the window"- explained Tammy- "And the wind just knocked it away"

\- "Yeah"- said the boy sadly- "I couldn't do anything to get it back"

\- "I hope you learned your lesson, Thomas"- said Tim- "I've told you many times that it's very dangerous to do that"

\- "I know... I won't do it again"

\- "Well... I guess I'll buy you a new one tomorrow"

\- "Or he could just wish for it!"- said Tammy

\- "Even better"- said Wanda, pointing at Cosmo's head- "We have the  _perfect_  replacement!"

The top from Cosmo's head was opened and the familiar, elevator music that lived inside it, invaded the room. Wanda peered inside her husband's skull and took out a very old pink hat.

\- "My hat"- said Tim proudly- "You still have it!"

\- "And in perfect conditions!"- Added Cosmo- "After all, my head is sound-proof, water-proof, bullet-proof, fire-proof..."

\- "And thought-proof"- whispered Tammy between giggles.

\- "... Laser-proof, wind-proof, spaghetti-proof..."

\- "Let's see if it fits you, Tommy"- said Wanda placing the pink garment on the boys head.

\- "It looks good on you!"- said Tammy

\- "... Bomb-proof, Jorgen-proof, banana-proof..."

\- "You look just like your Dad did at your age"- said Wanda

\- "Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

\- "Watch it, young man!"

\- "Just kidding!"

\- "…Rock-proof and acid-proof!"- Said Cosmo finishing his list- "The perfect storage for a silly, pink hat!"

\- "Well... what should we do now?"- asked Tommy.

\- "I don't know. This is something that'll take some time getting used to"- said Tim. - "I think I'll just have to have a blind eye and pretend that nothing is happening in front of your mother every time one of your wishes gets out of control"

\- "That would be a good idea"- said Wanda-"I guess we'll have to learn how to deal with this situation on the way"

\- "Nah!"- Said Cosmo- "We'll be all right. And if we create a chaos, Timmy can cover us in front of the other adults"

Tim glared at Cosmo- "All right. But you'll have to promise you won't play the "Not-study game" with the kids... at least not too often"

\- "Daaaad!"- Complained the twins- "You are no fun!"

The adult looked at his watch and said- "It's almost six. Your mother will be here any moment. How about going downstairs and start with the dinner?"

\- "All right!"- Said Tammy- "You can tell us about your adventures with Cosmo and Wanda in the meantime!"

\- "Yeah!"- agreed Tommy taking his father's hand and dragging him towards the door- "Like the time you wished you had no emotions after loosing your swimming suit in front of your classmates!"

\- "Huh?"

\- "And the time you had to pretend being Cupid to make Cosmo and Wanda sort their differences!"

Tim glared at the fairies- "What have you been telling them all this time?"

\- "Just a few stories"- replied Wanda blushing.

\- "Yeah! Don't forget the time you wished you were a girl!"- added Cosmo laughing.

\- "WHAT!"

\- "Yeah!"- Said Tammy- "Is it true that you looked like me as a girl?"

\- "No amount of therapy will EVER make me forget that story"- added Tommy

\- "Tell me about it!"- sighed Tim as he opened the door.

\- "And the time you..."

\- " **COSMO!"**

* * *

_So I was right, after all. Although you recovered your memories, the important ones remained within you all this time. And that's why it won't matter what happens now that things have changed, whether this situation lasts a few days or the rest of our lives, our bond will always keep us together._

_Because that's the only thing that'll never move on..._

**THE END**


End file.
